dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 226
Episode 226 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast Highlights *Bonus Buckets can be used to create tables *Pat Robertson compares Islamist refugees/migrants to a disease infecting the human body *Caiden Cowgirl has a ball drop as he begs for legalized asexual marriage facetiously Videos played Start of the Show The show begins with a clip from episode 158 where they had KaceyTron on the show. The clip shows Ben hiding his video feed so Kaceytron's breasts were inside of the box where Ben normally is, and ends after they have a laughing fit over it. It was extremely sexist by the peasants. They open the show by announcing another grievance with a false DMCA put on by Joseph Martelli, which was retracted by individual after fans warned him about it publicly, and the announcement of a legal defense fund that anyone can donate to that will help directly combat false DMCAs, DDOS attacks, or other legal matters. A mystery guest also appears where Scotty normally is (who unbeknownst to the peasants was actually Scotty, who revealed himself moments later). They then talk about their upcoming meetup which will be located at a local 16-Bit Arcade, with an entry level of 21 years or older. They mention that the venue has a limit and ask the fans to RSVP. They also shill more shirts. TJ butts heads with Paul over the weight contest yet again, even though he clearly lost and now has to look like a fat lesbian. They then play Troll or Not a Troll in which a clopper insists that Clopsexuals are different than people who are into bestiality, as they are sexually attracted to the humanized cartoon horses. Paul also admits that he would fuck a horse. They conclude that he is not a troll. Bonus Buckets make a return where they attempt to make their Bonus Buckets even more appealing by claiming that people will make tables out of them by placing cardboard or plywood over several of their Buckets. It's so hilarious that they have to just pause and reflect on how absurd the concept is, parodying the notion by saying their beds are made of Bonus Buckets as well. Glenn Beck causes physical cringe and anger when he says that because they are moving an arch of Baal (which Paul exposes the fact that it is a replica) is being moved to Times Square, and begins babbling about vague scary thoughts of Satan and other religious hooey. He angers them even more when he claims America was founded on christian values, the horse that is just a pile of ground pulp at this point. Middle of show Robert Robertson compares Islamist migration into Europe to a body that is being infected by a disease, and implies that Europe needs to kill off the refugees/migrants as the body would to an infection. The best summary of this portion of the show is yes, Pat is still alive somehow. Caiden Cowgirl sarcastically demands that Asexuals be able to marry themselves, claiming that letting LGBT's get married is a slippery slope that leads to polygamy, which the peasants just denounce as "so what". Cowgirl uses this to extend to asexuals, as his other ball drops and he squeals. Ben pauses it as he is squealing and it looked like he was making a fapping face. Feminist slam "poetry" returns yet again, and Paul does an on the spot improv version of his own, which the peasants agree was significantly better than the feminists version. A guy plays metal music over a video of him voting for Donald Trump, and says fuck off and unsubscribe if it offends you. This is as he complains that Trump is listed on the bottom of the sheet. He admits that he voted at an elementary school, and also shows off his stupid shirt. Why does he like trump? His reasons include: *He was against the invasion of Iraq, which shows he isn't a warhawk **TJ notes that it makes trump seem like an isolationist, mostly due to his comments about "CHINA" and the infamous Wall comments. *He is politically incorrect **TJ points out that it could easily be politically calculated to be this way, and not necessarily part of Trump's personality. He also notes that this isn't a presidential quality even if it is true. TJ and Scotty start fighting each other and Ben plays Bitch Boy, Slap Fight, which ends the previous video. End of the Show The play an anti-fracking regulations video, which attempts to justify fracking dangers due to the potential reward. TJ notes that it's like the start of a horror movie where the evil corporation makes a propaganda video where its all fine and happy then cuts to the Earth burning. They ironically claim that environmental specialists can be bought by special interests, ignoring the fact that pro-fracking are already mostly bought and influenced by special interest groups. Their next point for anti-regulation is "regulation is complex and confusing", which is just a moot point anyway. Their final point is the false claim that fracking companies will follow regulations if left alone with fines. The show ends by TJ ripping the video's conclusion, with a hypothetical where big banks just pat the oil companies on the back and say follow the law and don't ruin the economy, even though we wont pass anymore regulations and the fracking companies promise not to do it again, which of course they do. TJ promotes Frack Juice by declaring it a hashtag. #FrackJuice Post Show Scoopy gets mad at TJ Quotes * "You know, TJ looks like a fat lesbian"-Ben *"Frack Juice"-TJ Trivia *This episode got almost streamed on the Amezing Atheist channel, thanks to a Joseph Martelli (a gay Christian pig-man), who put a false DMCA on the Drunken Peasants channel, but quickly rescinded the claim after the fans kept telling him that doing something illegal is going to result in bad things. *Ben Cackle Counter: Ben laughed in his signature way 39 times during the show Category:Stubs Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego